


The White Queen

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Noctis is not a prince, Species Change, The White Queen is not human, There Is No War, all 4 guys plus Nyx with Luna and the various possibles within that, basically all 4 boys and Lunafreya together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: The myth of the White Queen who had almost the whole world under her power was just that, a myth. Going to the jungles of Tenebrae to look for her city to help prove Ignis' theory that she had been a real, though human, ruler would be fine. Noctis and Prompto could take care of themselves. So why does the jungle give Prompto the creeps and why is Noct so sure there's something there for them to find?
Relationships: Coctura Arlund/Dino Ghiranze, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Luche Lazarus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: I don’t own FFXV_

**Chapter 1**

“Noct slow down!” his best friend yelled and he forced himself to slow down, waiting for the blonde to catch up, seeing him scramble over a log. “Come on dude, this is crazy.”

“Scared?” he teased and Prompto huffed in annoyance.

Prompto took his backpack off to get his water bottle out, drinking, before offering it to Noctis who drank as well. “No, but I also don’t want to get lost in here! Seriously, why are we even here? It’s just a crazy old myth.”

“Aren’t you even a little curious about her?” Noctis asked, sitting down on another log, maybe he had been pushing to hard.

“Even if she ever existed, the odds of us finding anything are astronomical. You heard Iggy, people have looked for centuries and found nothing.”

“So imagine if we did? If we found the Queen’s Palace or Tomb or whatever. Imagine how that would help Ignis’ career? It’d even help yours, the first person to ever get photographic proof.”

“Imagine what Gladio will do to me if you get hurt out here,” Prompto countered and Noctis winced slightly. Gladio could be rather overprotective of him, their families had been friends for generations and Gladio took the role of ‘older brother’ seriously. “Besides, you know the story, would people even want her found when it says she nearly controlled the world?”

“Obviously that bit is a myth, you know what Iggy says, history is written by the victors. There’s no way she could have controlled people, that isn’t possible. And her body would be totally decayed by now, just some old bones left or something. But the possible artefacts could be incredible.”

“Fine, we’ll keep looking. But if something goes wrong, it’s your fault,” the photographer glared and Noctis laughed.

“Deal,” he got up and then hauled Prompto up as well. They were an unlikely pair of friends, coming from completely different social situations but they had just clicked the moment they met. Prompto had never been bothered by his wealth and he didn’t care that Prompto was an orphan and poor. Unlike pretty much everyone else he knew, Prom never asked him for anything and even told him not to help! Not that he let that stop him, he could help Prompto so he did, he just had to be creative. Prom was his best friend; how many people would juts up and head to another continent with only two days’ notice to hunt for a legend?

He didn’t believe the stories about the White Queen, they were impossible, magic wasn’t real. But Ignis seemed to think she was a real historical figure, who had ruled the continent a long time ago, before Lucis had conquered it. He wanted to find proof for Ignis’ sake, to prove he was right. Not like he needed the extra money from finding treasure and the Lucian Army had probably thoroughly looted the place at the end of the war.

The old Kingdom of Tenebrae had long ago been reclaimed by nature, never reoccupied by people, which made it easy to find but the Kingdom had been a good size, finding the capital in the mass of jungle would not be easy, there was a reason no one had found it yet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto got a fire going while Noctis finished the tent. He had come because Noct asked him too but he really didn’t think they’d find anything. They were more likely to get lost and need rescuing than anything else. It had already been three days and they were pretty deep in. The place was a little creepy if he was being honest, the cover so thick that the light was dim even in the day. They were both armed due to the wildlife and he’d had to fire off a few shots several times to scare off predators. They even took turns sleeping, leaving one of them on watch at all times.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis knew better than to stare into the campfire, keeping his eyes on the jungle around their small camp. They’d been going for five days now and he knew Prompto was flagging. He knew they were on the right track though; he just knew it. They would find the city…find her. He snorted and shook his head, great, now he was starting to believe the stories. Even if her body had been buried there, after so long nothing would be left. They’d find the city, Prompto would take photos, they’d mark the position, maybe grab an artefact or two, and then head back with the proof Ignis needed. That was all there was too it.

_‘Yes my Prince, come and find me. I’ve been so alone for so long.’_

He blinked and shook his head, seeing the fire light fading. Had he dozed off? He got up to stoke the fire and checked his watch, ducking into the tent to wake Prompto for his watch. He rolled himself up in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, falling quickly asleep, dreaming of a soft voice and a gentle hand caressing his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
They hacked through the vines in their way and then Noct grabbed Prompto’s pack to keep him from going over the edge, both staring in wide eyed shock. They turned their heads to look at each other and then they were laughing, Prompto fumbling for his camera. They’d done it! They’d found the legendary city!

Strange mountains seemed to almost float in the distance, white towers half covered in vines rose from them, like something out of a fairy tale. Linking them were narrow bridges and they began looking for a way to access them. In the end it took some rather nerve-wracking rock climbing but they managed to get onto one of the smaller, lower, ‘mountains’.

“This place is…creepy,” Prompto whispered, rubbing his arms. Something didn’t feel right and he was getting more and more nervous.

Noctis just grinned at him. “It’s your imagination Prom, there’s nothing here but ruins. Come on, let’s get to work!”

Prompto nodded, unable to say no with how excited his friend was. Noct was right, what could possibly be there anyway? “Start here or head for the big one?”

Noctis looked around, focusing on the largest mountain and building, smile softening. “The big one,” he answered, heading for the first connecting bridge.

They crossed slowly and carefully, using rope as a safety line to be extra safe, working their way to the highest mountain. They were still three islands away when part of the bridge crumbled under Noctis’ foot and Prompto lunged forward, snagging his pack, the rope pulling tight as Prom struggled to pull him up, Noctis scrambling to find purchase. It felt like it took forever but with a last heave, Prompto fell back, Noctis sprawling over him, both gasping for air and pale in shock. “Are you okay?” Prompto asked, lifting his arms to feel along lanky limbs, searching for injuries, even as Noctis nodded shakily.

“Nice catch,” he offered, trying to slow his breathing down. “Thanks.” He pushed himself up and off, letting Prompto sit up.

“No problem,” he answered as they got up, staring at the gap. They double checked the rope before taking turns to leap across it, thankfully the rest of the bridge held.

It took most of the day but they finally stepped onto the largest, staring up in awe at the white stone walls of the castle, Prompto barely remembering to take photos. Despite all the overgrown vines, the castle looked to be intact. Shouldn’t it be a ruin after so long? The feeling that something wasn’t right was still there, stronger actually, but Noctis didn’t feel it. They searched around for a while before finding a massive wooden door which they managed to open after throwing their weight against it, entering into a massive entry hall. Faded paintings and tapestries covered the walls, the carpet beneath their feat threadbare but still enough to muffle the sound of their boots on stone floors.

“Which way?” Prompto asked, spotting the stone staircase heading up but that should be the more private, residential section, right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noct glanced around before walking towards another set of doors, these opening far more easily, giving them access to a large hallway which they followed to the end only to find the grandest doors yet. “Throne Room you think?” he asked, something telling him he was right.

“Maybe,” Prompto shrugged so they pushed one side open and stepped inside to find a massive room of white marble and more threadbare carpet. Massive windows made up one wall, the late afternoon sun lighting up the room as they walked down the carpeted aisle towards the far end. Rising from the floor was a sweeping split staircase that led up to a dais. They both gasped as they saw the massive yet elegant, almost delicate looking, white Throne….and the woman seated upon it. “Noct…”Prompto whispered, hand gripping his arm but Noctis only had eyes for her.

She sat upon the Throne, utterly serene and still, her eyes closed. Noctis moved closer, tugging Prompto along with him. The closer they got the more they could make out. Long, golden blond hair fell over her shoulders as she sat up straight on the Throne, hands folded in her lap. She wore a long gown of shimmering white with only straps, no sleeves. As they moved up the stairs towards her, he could make out a delicate necklace resting just beneath her collarbones, with a star on either side of a crescent moon, matching earrings in her ears. She looked so peaceful...like she was simply resting her eyes for a moment. Noctis couldn’t help wondering what colour those eyes were.

“Noct…we need to go…this isn’t right,” Prompto sounded far away and he ignored his words to approach the Throne and the woman upon it, dropping his pack as he walked.

She was so beautiful, young, but definitely a woman grown, not a girl. She wore no crown, only a golden hair pin with a large round clear jewel in the middle surrounded by two lids of smaller round jewels that reminded him of the full moon amid stars, like her necklace. He found himself reaching out towards her, touching her alabaster cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Noct…” Prompto called his name but he barely heard him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
He couldn’t move, why couldn’t he move? Noctis was moving, moving ever closer to the woman on the Throne…the White Queen, it had to be. It was impossible, she’d been dead for over a thousand years, there’d be nothing left but bones. “Noct…” he forced out, lips barely able to move, as Noctis touched her cheek. What was he doing?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis braced himself on the Throne with a hand and leant in, brushing his lips to hers, unable to stop himself, unable to think of why he shouldn’t do it. He did it again, pressing more firmly and her cold lips parted beneath his so he deepened the kiss, his eyes falling closed and so he missed the moment hers opened. He felt it as cold, delicate, fingers threaded through his hair, the lips beneath his moving, kissing him back and it was wonderful. He pulled back to breath and found himself staring into blue eyes lighter than his own, almost a silvery blue.

Her pale pink lips curved into a smile that he returned. “You found me, my Prince,” she whispered. Her Prince? That sounded wonderful. “I knew you would, I could feel you searching for me and guided you here.” She caressed his cheek and he pressed into her touch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto remained unable to move, his lips frozen partially open from his last desperate call to Noctis, watching as the woman began to move as Noct kissed her. He was terrified, every story of the Queen filling his mind. Seeing how Noct was acting, how he couldn’t move….the stories about her controlling the world suddenly felt very real. He wanted to scream, to grab his friend and run, to shoot her, something….but all he could do was stand and watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She stared into dark blue eyes as she caressed a smooth, warm, cheek. Finally, someone had come searching who could hear her and now she would be free. It would take time for her powers to be fully restored, but this boy was so receptive to her that it did not matter. His friend was another matter, all she could do for now was freeze him in place. Once she was fully freed, he would join his friend in worshipping her as she deserved. They were both highly attractive and she did wonder if the friend had local ancestry with his pale skin, hair and eyes.

“Tell me your name dear Prince,” she whispered, seeing the lethargy beginning to seep into his body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he answered, for a second something terrible flashed in her eyes but then it was gone and he knew he had imagined it. She was real, the White Queen was real, more beautiful than he ever could have dreamed. She drew him down into another kiss and he went willingly, his body was beginning to feel heavy, he was tired, so tired.

“I have a gift for you, dear Noctis,” she told him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. She held up her other hand and he saw a band of dark metal with a clear gem in it, like her hair piece. “Will you wear it for me?”

“Yes,” he agreed, clumsily raising his hand and she smiled, slipping it onto his finger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She smiled as she slid the ring onto Noctis’ finger, watching as his eyes fell shut and he slumped down into her lap. She ran her fingers through black hair but he didn’t stir. She felt the power that contained her weakening as the stone in the ring glowed. A Lucis Caelum had come looking for her, what perfect irony. The descendant of those who had trapped her was now the one to free her. She looked up to see his friend, standing as frozen as she had been for so long, but with blue eyes wide open in terror, lips open from his last desperate attempt to pull his friend from her grasp. “Do not worry, soon you will join Noctis in devotion to me. You will never know fear or pain again,” she told him, knowing he could hear her.

The light from the windows faded, leaving them in darkness as night fell, the stone slowly growing brighter as the hours passed. As the sun rose, the Ring flashed brightly and she felt the containment break, she was free!

For the first time in over a thousand years she stood from her Throne, Noctis slumping insensibly to the floor at her feet, still deeply asleep from the drain of the Ring. She stretched and smiled, revelling in being free to move.

She walked towards the frozen boy, cupping his face in her hands, before kissing him softly. “It is alright dear one, your devotion will be rewarded. I am here now, you never need worry again,” she whispered, watching the fight in his eyes as he struggled against her power. “Surrender to me,” she coaxed before kissing him again, wrapping the threads of power tightly around his will. She pulled back, watching the fear fade from his eyes as he lost the fight, unable to withstand the assault, eyes glazing over. She smiled as he blinked dazedly, the glassiness fading to become reverence, before he dropped to a knee, head bowed. “What is your name?”

“Prompto Argentum, my Queen,” he answered softly, sounding almost shy, and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Quicksilver,” she translated, amused. “You must be tired from your long journey, come, rest,” she urged him to his feet and guided him over to Noctis, where he lay down and was swiftly asleep. She hoped they could tell her what she needed to know of the current world, but even if they couldn’t they would make excellent Knights for her cause.

This time, no one would stop her. The world would be hers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis woke slowly, feeling cold hard stone beneath him, a familiar body curled with his and he wanted to go back to sleep. He forced his eyes open and sat up, looking around the Throne Room, it was brighter than it had been before….the carpets were new, everything looked as it should. He put his hand on the floor and pushed himself to his feet, seeing the ring on his finger, his Queen’s gift to him. He did not know its meaning but she would tell him if it was something he should know. Where was she?

He walked down the stairs and back out the doors they had come in, finding her outside in the sun, watching in awe as she lifted her hands and the vines withered away, the jungle freeing the buildings from its grip. She turned and smiled at him, holding her hand out and he walked towards her, slipping his hand into hers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
The feeling of the sun on her skin was wonderful after so long, briefly warming her cold skin. When Noctis took her hand she felt the warmth of his skin, though soon enough he would be as cold as she was, already she could see the transformation beginning, accelerated by the Ring draining so much from him to finish freeing her. He would be her creature totally, mind, body, heart, and soul, her Prince. This time, no one would rip her Court away from her, she would ensure they were all fully hers before anyone ever discovered them.

She held his hand, walking over to a newly revealed bench to sit and he went to kneel at her feet but she guided him to sit beside him. “All others kneel, but not you,” she told him before kissing him and he surrendered to her touch. “Do you love me Noctis?”

“Yes,” he whispered; eyes full of adoration.

“If I told you to kill Prompto, would you do it?”

“Yes, anything for you,” he didn’t hesitate at all in answering, she had gleaned enough from him during their journey to find her to know the other boy was his closest friend, someone he would have never wished harm upon and yet now he was willing to kill the boy for her, eager to do it if that was her wish.

His fervent answer made her smile. “He will be our first Knight, his loyalty and love for us is as strong as yours for me, and mine for you. Do you love him?” she asked and he blinked, confusion flickering briefly across his face.

“I love you my Queen,” he answered.

“No one else?” she pressed and he shook his head.

“No,” he sounded utterly certain. She stared into his eyes, seeing that they were already changing, the colour becoming clearer, gem like. Yes…his skin had begun to pale slightly too, his humanity fading away.

“It is alright to love our Quicksilver, to reward him for his loyalty and love,” she told him, stroking his cheek and he leant into her touch.

He was so different to her last Prince, to Ravus. He had chosen to come to her and pledge his service, he had been Tenebraean by birth, raised as a soldier. Once he had joined her army he had risen swiftly through the ranks, coming to her attention. She had been impressed and had offered him a place at her side which he had accepted. He had been wounded in the war, losing an arm, so she had granted him a new one. He had been her Prince, her General and he had never failed her, he had died to defend her from the Lucian’s. She had seen him fall, seen them rip him apart to keep him from healing or her from restoring him. It had been that distraction that had allowed them to trap her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis leant into her hand, the coldness of her skin felt so nice against his own. She was the most beautiful woman in the word, a Queen, and yet she wanted him, loved him. He did not deserve her but he would do anything to make her happy. He would kill for her, die for her, whatever it took.

“Tell me about yourself?” she asked, her hand moving from his cheek to his hair and his eyes fluttered closed as she gently scratched his scalp, it felt really nice. She laughed softly and then he was being guided down to lay out on the bench, his head pillowed in her lap.

He began to speak of his life in Insomnia, his loving but often absent Father, school, growing up with Gladio and Iris, meeting Ignis and then Prompto, his Father’s death last year, everything. He spoke until his voice failed him and she listened to every word. There was no hesitation, no thought of holding anything back from her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She listened intently to his life story; it seemed the world had changed a lot in her absence. The mention of two more close friends was interesting, pity they had not come as well but that could be fixed. She continued petting black hair as he spoke of Insomnia, the capital of Lucis, it had been a small city when she ruled, it was hard to imagine the numbers he spoke of.

She heard a soft moan of pain and looked down at him in surprise, she had not expected him to reach that stage so swiftly. She saw his muscles trembling, his eyes fluttering, and she smiled. “Hush my love. The pain is necessary and will pass. Embrace it, welcome it, when it is gone you will truly be my Prince,” she told him and he obediently fell silent, lips parted in quiet gasps for air, eyes losing focus.

His head moved restlessly in her lap, eyes rolling back, as his body began to jerk out of his control. She had seen many humans undergo this transformation and it was always a relief to see as it meant they were hers forever, no longer limited by a frail human body. They could still die but it was very difficult to kill them permanently. Until the transformation was complete, it was possible to ‘free’ them from her, although it did tend to leave them damaged in some way and she could bring them back to her with work.

She continued to stroke his hair and face as the hours passed, feeling his skin cooling even as it became as pale as the marble of the palace floors, black hair appearing even darker, darker than the night sky, because of it. His hair lengthened some, falling softly about his face, even as his lips became slightly fuller, colour darkening to a rich red. He slowly fell still, breathing becoming deep and even, and she picked up the hand bearing her Ring, kissing the back of it, causing him to stir. Slowly, his eyes opened, blinking in the light before focusing on her, lips parting in a smile. Midnight blue eyes had become a little lighter, brighter, the colour clearer, like sapphires.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Wonderful,” he breathed, lifting his other hand to look at it, the scar on the back from a childhood fall was gone, his skin blemish free and smooth.

“Good,” she nudged him and he sat up, letting her stand and she offered her hand to him which he took, standing. “Our young Knight will wake soon; we should be there.”

“Yes my Queen.”

She tucked her arm into his and they walked back into the Palace. “You may use my name, dear Noctis, Lunafreya.” How long had it been since she had heard her name spoken?

“Lunafreya,” he turned his head to smile at her, obviously very happy to be allowed to know and use her name.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto shifted, slowly waking up but not really wanting to. He was cold, reaching for a blanket but there was nothing there…he curled tighter and then he heard it, a laugh that sounded like delicate windchimes. He forced his eyes open to find he was lying on white marble and not a bed or sleeping bag. He sluggishly pushed himself up, looking around, and then he saw them, his Queen sat on her Throne, a dark-haired man perched on one of its arms, both watching him with small smiles on their faces.

They were the most beautiful people he had ever seen and he got to his knees, bowing his head, he was unworthy to look upon them, to be in their presence. He sensed movement but kept his head bowed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya watched the boy kneel before them, smiling as she felt his awe upon seeing them. “Go to him my love, is he not your dearest friend?” she asked Noctis who nodded and stood, walking over to the kneeling human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis walked towards the kneeling human, he knew him, it was Prompto. His beloved friend and yet now…he seemed dull where he had always thought his looks bright before, merely human…for now. He reached out and tipped Prom’s face up, fingers tracing a warm cheek. “Look at me,” he whispered and Prompto raised his eyes to Noctis’. “Do you recognise me?” he asked and he could see the confusion his question caused. Prompto had never treated him differently because of his wealth and status. Yet now he looked at him like many had all his life, with unthinking, blind, awe and devotion. “It’s me Prom,” his hand moved to blonde locks, stroking through them and Prompto blinked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“It’s me Prom,” the man whispered, sounding….sad?

Prom, only his friends called him Prom, and he blinked as a hand ran through his hair. Friends….where was Noct? He’d….he’d fallen asleep with him. His eyes briefly shifted back to where Noctis had been sleeping but he was definitely gone, and his gaze went back up, staring at the man trying to make sense of things. ‘It’s me Prom’…. Was… “Noct?” could this really be Noctis? He’d always been beautiful to Prompto but this man was inhumanly beautiful, like the Queen.

His question earned a small, relieved, smile and that was answer enough, this was Noctis somehow. His best friends smile widened and he reached down, helping Prompto to his feet. Prompto couldn’t help reaching out a hand towards his face only to freeze at the audacity of his action but there was no rebuke, Noctis taking his hand and pressing it to his cheek. Noct’s skin was as cold as ice, cold like the Queen’s, but he didn’t care.

“Noct,” he smiled, he knew the Queen had done this, changed Noctis and deep down in his mind a tiny voice cried in grief but he couldn’t hear it. It was her right to do anything she pleased with and to them. Noctis turned his head, kissing the palm of his hand and he closed his eyes as a shiver of pleasure spread out from the contact.

“Dear, loyal, Prompto,” Noctis murmured and he opened his eyes again, staring up at Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya watched their interaction, feeling no need to interfere. She could feel the tiny part of the boy that knew something was very wrong but it was an ever-shrinking part and one he was not consciously aware of. The sheer love and devotion he felt towards Noctis had already been a part of him but now it was even stronger. She had made a good choice of Prince in Noctis, he would be the gentle ruler to calm people, perhaps if he had been at her side back then her Kingdom would not have fallen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Our Quicksilver Knight,” he stroked Prompto’s cheek, feeling him press into his hand. “Do you love us?” he asked.

“Yes,” Prompto whispered, expression soft, eyes falling half way shut.

Noctis turned his head again to kiss a warm palm but then he drew Prompto in closer, the human moving pliantly. He knew in time, Prompto too would change to become like them, but that it would take longer. He leant in slowly but Prompto just stood in the circle of his arms, waiting peacefully. He claimed warm, soft lips, hearing the soft sigh of pleasure from Prompto. Why had he never kissed him before?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Do you love us?” Noctis asked, cold hand stroking his cheek, and he pressed into that touch.

“Yes,” he swore, he loved his Queen and he loved Noct, they were all that mattered. He felt a pleasant haze spread through him as his palm was kissed again, then Noct was pulling him closer and he couldn’t have resisted even if he wanted, but he didn’t want to. For the first time in his life he was completely at peace, his usually chaotic mind still, watching as Noct leant in towards him. Wintery lips pressed to his and he sighed in pleasure at the sensation, eyes falling shut, body utterly relaxed, the arms around his waist all that was keeping him on his feet. His lips parted as Noctis deepened the kiss, Prompto’s awareness spiralling down until only Noct existed. He wanted to cling to him, to touch him, but he couldn’t move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis felt Prompto’s body relax, easily holding him up as he deepened the kiss, enjoying how utterly docile his friend, their Knight, was. He broke the kiss to allow them both to breath and Prom’s eyelids quivered but did not open. His head was tipped back from the kiss, lips parted, skin flushed slightly, arms limp at his sides, legs loose. “Can you hear me Prom?” he whispered

“Unnnnghhh,” the soft noise was his only answer.

He heard his Queen laugh softly and then felt her approach. She cradled the back of Prompto’s head in a hand, lifting it, but as soon as she released him his head slumped forward, landing on Noctis’ shoulder. He looked at her, feeling bewildered. “It is alright Noctis, until his transformation he will drift in and out of consciousness. Come,” she turned and he moved his arm under Prom’s knees, lifting him in a bridal carry, following her from the room and up the grand staircase. He didn’t look around, all of his focus on her and the limp body in his arms. She opened the door at the far end and he walked into a lavish siting room, setting Prompto down on the settee, placing a small pillow under his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She watched as Noctis gently ensured the unconscious human would be comfortable before he straightened up and turned to her. She smiled and held her hand out to him which he immediately took, guiding him into the next room, their bedroom. She let go of his hand and turned her back to him, lifting her hair. A second later his hands were on the fasteners of her dress, undoing them. She let the gown slip from her body and turned to face him again, seeing his eyes darkening with desire, pupils dilating. She stepped back and moved to lay on the bed, smiling at him. ”Come to me, my love,” she whispered.

Noctis took a step towards the bed, trembling hands moving to the buttons of his shirt. He fumbled with them and she reached out with a tendril of power, seeing his eyes widen as the cloth melted from his body, leaving him as bare as she was. He looked up at her in awe and she smiled again, holding her hand out to him. He walked towards her, taking her hand and she pulled him onto the bed, so that he was leaning over her. She tangled her fingers in fine black hair, pulling his head down to kiss him and he moved his head down very willingly, not fighting to control the kiss but surrendering to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,  
He moaned in pleasure, this was better than kissing Prom, than the kisses she had given him before. The slight tug from the hand tangled in his hair added to the pleasure as her other hand caressed his bare chest. She no longer felt cold to him as she kissed and caressed him, driving all thoughts from his mind as he let go of everything, conceding everything to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She felt it as his mind went blank of thought, instinct taking over, as he whined needily. She sat up, rolling him onto his back on the bed, meeting lust glazed blue eyes. She moved to straddle him, hands caressing his body, teasing out more sounds of pleasure as she learnt his body. She loved how reactive he was to her, the innocence in his hesitant touches and she knew she was his first. She kissed him again, shifting her position on top of him, feeling his hands move up to clutch at her hips, his eyes half closed as he stared up at her, groaning in pleasure into the kiss. A tendril of power passed from her to him, coiling deep within his soul where it would grow over time, truly marking him as her Prince, her consort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis woke slowly, feeling utterly relaxed and content, enjoying the feel of the feminine body pressed to his own. His memory of what had happened was hazy but he was still relieved he had never accepted anyone’s advance before, that he had been able to give her everything. Soft sunlight filtered into the room, letting him know they had slept the night through and he frowned…he wasn’t hungry, shouldn’t he be hungry? He shrugged it off, kissing a pale shoulder before getting up and walking back to the other room, utterly at home in his nakedness.

He heard a soft whimper of pain and walked quicker, kneeling beside the settee where Prompto lay, glassy blue eyes rolling sightlessly, his body jerking occasionally. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, finding his skin to be cooler than the day before. “It’s alright Prom, I’m here,” he soothed. He got up and lifted Prompto, sitting down to hold him in his lap. He remembered the pain, the feel of being frozen, and he remembered hearing his Queen speak to him, helping him through it. “Hush Prom,” he whispered when he moaned again, head thrashing. “The pain is necessary and will pass. Embrace it, welcome it, when it is gone you will truly be our Knight.” He stroked his fingers through lank blonde hair, knowing the cold would help ease his pain. He kept up the soft words of comfort as Prompto panted and writhed in pain.

He looked up, sensing her presence, and she smiled softly, walking over to rest her hand on Prompto’s forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“I thought it would be at least another day or two before he reached this stage,” she admitted. She had seen no sign of the changes back in the Throne room, a tiny part of him had even still been resisting and yet now he was in the most painful stage. She sent power questing into his writhing, slowly cooling body, and was shocked to find the tiniest flicker of power reaching back to her. That explained it. He was descended from her people, the blood far too diluted to have any effect on him normally but in her presence, with her influence over him growing, it had woken, initiating his transformation, forcing that tiny bit of defiance to finally submit.

“He will be more comfortable on the bed,” she said and Noctis nodded, lifting the writhing body easily, carrying him through to the bed and setting him down in the middle, before removing his boots.

Prompto was silent in his agony, obeying Noctis’ command for silence. She settled beside him and Noctis lay on his other side, gently stroking Prompt’s side while she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at the travel worn clothing and then it melted away, leaving his body bare to their examination. They remained there as the hours passed, knowing he would have some vague awareness of their presence and would hopefully find comfort in that fact.

The night came and passed and still he lay on the bed, locked in agony as his humanity slowly froze and faded. His body was still warm though his skin had begun paling slightly, the last time his eyes had flickered open had shown their colour had begun to change as well. There was nothing they could do to speed the process up; it was different for everyone. Noctis had begun the change and then spent so little time in the painful stage, because of the Ring and his own energy being drained by it to finish freeing her.

Prompto finally fell still three days later, his breathing deep and even, body limp. Brilliant golden blonde hair threaded through with silvery blonde highlights lay spread on the pillow under his head. His skin was even paler than hers, almost lucent, his freckles having faded along with the marks on his stomach, leaving him as blemish free as they were. His lips were fuller, a soft kissable pink, his face softer. His body was now perfectly proportioned, limbs long and well-toned, muscles firm but not overly obvious. Long, translucent eyes lashes brushed his cheeks, hiding his eyes for now.

“What do you think of our Knight now, my love?” she asked as Noctis studied the changed body on the bed.

“He’s beautiful,” Noctis answered truthfully, reaching out to trace Prom’s cheek, finding it no longer felt warm to him. No, he was now as cold as they were. At his touch long eyelashes quivered before eyelids slowly fluttered open, relevelling eyes an incredible shade of bright blue, like the most perfect topaz.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto slowly opened his eyes to find them looking down at him and he couldn’t help smiling in sheer bliss. The pain was gone and they had stayed with him the whole time.

“How do you feel dear Knight?” his Queen asked and his smile became shy, adoring.

“Ready to serve, my Queen,” he promised and he heard a chuckle.

“So eager Prom,” Noctis teased gently, and he knew it was his fingers that had woken him, that were still delicately tracing his cheek.

He looked at Noct and he felt something….knowledge clicked into place and he lowered his gaze. “Always, my Prince.”

Firm lips pressed to his and he glanced up, meeting darker blue and his Prince smiled tenderly. “Always Noct to you,” his Prince….Noct told him and he nodded shyly.

He shifted slightly, feeling the sheer strength in his limbs now, everything needed to serve and protect them. He felt the silky texture of sheets against his skin, realising he was naked and yet there was no shame or embarrassment. He was their Knight, he belonged to them; body, heart, mind, and soul. His Queen smiled and leant down, kissing him softly and it felt so amazing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya smiled at the sight of them dressed as they should be in shimmering white. Prompto wore silver armour over his clothing, a blade on his hip, as he knelt before her Throne, reciting the Knights Oath without hesitation, completing his binding to her and Noctis. Her Prince was dressed in pure white as well, a short cape over his shoulders and a silver horn emerging from his hair over his right ear, the Princes’ Crown. Nothing could take either of them from her now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis stared up at the night sky, unbothered by the dim light as he would have been when he was human. The night wind was warm against his cold body though to a human the wind would be chilly. He glanced back to see Prompto sleeping peacefully in the bed, shoulder length hair splayed out on the pillow, pale body practically glowing in the low light. He felt…sad, that he had never shown Prompto just how loved he was when they were human. He now knew just how much once bright smiles had hidden from even him. All of that was gone now, Prompto was theirs in every way, never even thinking of trying to hide how he felt and why should he when he was always happy, basking in their love for him and his for them.

The boy who had used to be clumsy, unsure, unable to fight except with a gun was gone, he was no confident in his abilities, moving with the grace of a master swordsman. Yet he could still be shy, innocent, as well. He knew Lunafreya loved drawing that out of him, basking in how eager to please he was, the total devotion that would shine in his eyes. And Noctis knew he was no less affected than his beloved Queen. It was a very rare night that the blonde slept alone in his own room and not in one of theirs.

Noctis had his own lavish rooms, beyond even the luxury of his apartment in Insomnia, though lacking the technology which he didn’t miss at all. She summoned him on the nights she wished and he went to her willing and eager every time. It was always her choice and that was how it was meant to be.

He slipped back into the bedroom and lay behind Prom, wrapping an arm around his waist, hearing the sleepy mumble as he pulled him close. “Shh, sleep my Knight,” he whispered and Prompto settled again. He closed his own eyes to sleep as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto stared at the map of the world, watching as it changed and shifted in reaction to his and Noct’s knowledge of current geography. It was incredible, everything here was and he couldn’t believe how reluctant he had been on the journey here. If he could go back and tell his human-self something, it would be that he had to go with Noct because it would lead to utter happiness and love.

“It is time for our other Knights to come to us my love,” his Queen spoke to Noct who nodded and stepped up to the map which focused on the city of Insomnia. She cradled his head in her hands and Noct closed his eyes. “Just relax my love and focus on them, let your memories fill you…good, now reach for them, call to them, coax them to come looking for you,” she whispered and Prompto shivered, feeling the power in the room.

Soon, he wouldn’t be the only Knight, Iggy and Gladio would join him. They would know the peace and happiness that serving the Queen could give.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Ignis put his book aside and went to the window, staring out at the city. Why had he let them go alone? It had been months with no word, no call, nothing. Gladio was talking about gathering a proper group to go after them but the jungle of Tenebrae was big, they could search for years and never find them. It was his fault; it was his stupid theory they had gone to prove.

He picked up a can of Ebony and drank it without even tasting it, tossing the empty can as he paced his apartment, night falling, until he could fight sleep no longer. He stripped, letting his clothing lay where it felt instead of putting it away as he usually would, crawling into bed. He fell asleep slowly, unable to feel the wisps of power reaching out across the world to his mind.

_“Iggy,” a familiar voice called and Ignis turned to see Noctis standing in a field of flowers, smiling at him._

_“Noctis,” he breathed in relief at seeing him again. Noct held his hand out to him and Ignis moved into the field, reaching back to him but no matter how much he walked, then ran, he stayed the same distance away. “Noct!” he shouted desperately and Noctis smiled sadly._

_“Find me,” he whispered._

Ignis jolted awake, breathing heavily. A dream, it was just a dream. He threw back the covers and staggered into the bathroom to splash his face with water, hands shaking.

_“Find me…”_

Ignis shook his head, trying to push the words from his mind, drinking some water before going back to bed, closing his eyes…and falling back into the dream, Noctis staring at him with such sad eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Have you slept at all this week?” Gladio demanded when Ignis collapsed into the seat opposite him.

He looked up and snorted. “I could ask you the same,” he offered a smile to the waitress who filled his mug with coffee.

“What’s your excuse?” Gladio drank his own and Ignis sighed.

“Strange dreams,” he admitted softly and Gladio straightened.

“Of what?” he pushed and Ignis frowned.

“Noctis…”

“Asking you to find him?” his friend asked and Ignis swallowed but nodded.

This was impossible, sharing dreams did not happen. Though, they were both worried about him and Prompto so maybe that was why their dreams were similar? “We should have gone with them,” he whispered.

“They shouldn’t have gone at all,” Gladio growled and Ignis nodded, it was his fault. “Iggy no…” he glanced up to see Gladio watching him, most of the anger gone. “This isn’t your fault.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
 _”Iggy please, I need you,” Noctis pleaded, blue eyes wide, hand outstretched to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t reach him._

_“Noct!” he felt tears of frustration fall. “Where are you?”_

_“Tenebrae…please Iggy…”_ his voice faded away and Ignis sat up, breathing hard. Tenebrae.

Ignis got up and dug out his pack, beginning to pack. After two months of waiting and nightmares he’d had enough. He was going himself to find them. He pulled out his phone and dialled Gladio’s number. “I’m leaving in the morning, come or stay,” he told the older male before hanging up. He sent an email to the university saying he was taking a leave of absence, not caring if they fired him, his friends were more important than any job.

“We’re coming Noct,” he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
 _“We’re coming Noct.”_

Noctis opened his eyes and smiled at his Queen. “They’re coming.”

“Good,” she smiled back and kissed him tenderly. “Soon we will have our Knights and then the world will be ours.”

He smiled at that, she would be Queen of Eos and everyone would know the peace and happiness serving her, loving her, gave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ignis settled his pack into place and glanced over at Gladio who nodded, they were as ready as they’d ever be. They had their own gear as well as medical supplies since they didn’t know what they would find. The closer they had come to the continent the surer they became that they would find at least Noctis alive. They set off into the jungle, armed because they definitely weren’t idiots. Noct and Prom had been armed too, had they run into something beyond their abilities to handle?

“Let’s get going,” Gladio told him and he nodded, heading into the jungle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto walked quietly to the bench where Noct was sitting, going to his knees and laying his head in his lap, feeling Noct’s fingers move to run through his hair. He rubbed his cheek against Noct’s white clad thigh and his Prince chuckled.

“Sometimes I think you’re part cat,” he murmured and Prom smiled, he used to say that to Noct because he could sleep anywhere and anytime.

“Will they be here soon?” he asked, closing his eyes as Noct lightly scratched his scalp, maybe he was part cat because it felt really good and if he could purr he would be.

“They entered the jungle this morning,” Noct answered and he opened his eyes, turning his head to look up at him, smiling in relief at the news.

He was relieved and happy, soon they would be with them and they would join him as Knights. He wondered what they would look like after becoming Knights. Would they recognise them when they arrived? He knew he hadn’t recognised Noct at first with his weak human senses and that had hurt his Prince. He lifted his head from Noct’s lap and leaned up, using Noct’s leg to keep his balance and Noct smiled, tugging him up and into his lap to kiss him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya smiled down at Noctis who lay naked in her bed, panting, sapphire eyes wide, only her command to remain still keeping him from moving as she caressed his body, touching him everywhere she knew he was sensitive, that would give him the most pleasure. She had missed this in her captivity, the ability to touch another, but also having complete power over them. Noctis carried a kernel of her power within him and it would grow over the centuries, but he would always be hers to command, never as powerful as she was. That was how it was meant to be, every sentient being under her control, loving and worshipping her.

Her power was returning swiftly thanks to Noctis and Prompto, the addition of another two Knights would increase the rate again. Soon she would be at full power and Eos would be hers. She would not make the same mistakes she had last time.

“Do you love me, dear Prince,” she leant forward to whisper in his ear and Noctis moaned.

“Yessss.”

“Kiss me,” she commanded, pressing her lips to his and he kissed her hungrily but otherwise remained motionless.

“Please….please…” he begged and she smiled.

“Please what my love?”

“An….any..thing….” he whimpered and she loved seeing him like that, only she got to see him fall apart so completely, so vulnerable.

She kissed him again, shifting her position over him. “Move,” she commanded and he almost sobbed in relief as his body was released from its immobility, beginning to move immediately, hands lifting to hold her, to caress her body in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis watched the image as the two men within walked ever closer. They looked different….like when he’d first seen Prompto; dull, weak…human. Soon they would be with them and they would serve their Queen, be graced with her power and leave their disgusting humanity behind. They would make excellent Knights and protectors for Lunafreya.

He touched the image and closed his eyes, reaching out to them. “Find me,” he sent out to them and he opened his eyes, smirking as he saw Ignis press a hand to his head in bewilderment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
 _‘Find me.’_

Ignis pressed a hand to his head as he heard Noct’s voice in his mind as if he was standing beside him. Yes, they had to find him, they would find him. He didn’t know how long they had been walking, it didn’t matter, nothing mattered but finding Noct.

They stopped walking when it got too dark, simply sitting down and eating cold food before falling asleep and into dreams of Noctis pleading with them except now they were different, he stood with a woman. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look upon her.

 _“Come dear Knights, come to us,”_ she called to them with Noctis.

Every night the dreams became more and more vivid.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto stood in the window of one of the smaller palaces, watching movement in the jungle that no human eye would detect, a smile growing as he caught glimpses through the foliage. They were finally here! He felt so excited, he couldn’t wait for them to join him. There was so much work to be done to ensure the world came to the know their Queen, work they needed Iggy and Gladio with them to do.

They would already have seen their Queen in the dreams sent to bring them to the city. That meant it should be easier for them than it had been for him. He remembered trying to fight her, being scared, but she had been so gentle with him, helping him to see the truth. She hadn’t been mad at him for his resistance either and he was so grateful for that, that instead of punishment he had been given the greatest honour; being chosen as her first Knight. He did not deserve the honour but he would do whatever it took to make her proud.

He darted away back to tell his Queen and Noct that they were almost to the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ignis stared in awe as they came out of the thick jungle. He adjusted his glasses, almost blinded by the sunlight gleaming off white stone. It was….everything he ever could have dreamed of. Something was niggling at the back of his mind about the almost floating city and he frowned in confusion before letting it go, Noct was here, he just knew it. Noct and the beautiful woman.

The buildings gleamed white in the afternoon sunlight, looking untouched by time, each sitting upon a ‘mountain’, linked by bridges. They almost looked to be floating but that was impossible, wasn’t it?

“Where?” Gladio asked, sounding just as awed.

Ignis stared at them all, eyes drawn to the middle one, the largest. “There,” he pointed and they headed out towards the islands. Leading up to the largest island was a sturdy rope bridge that looked brand new.

“Shouldn’t it….be old?” Gladio asked, staring in confusion. Rope decayed, didn’t it?

Ignis ignored him, heading up the bridge, and it soon dipped as Gladio followed him. Deep in his mind he knew there was something very wrong but he couldn’t stop heading ever forward. Noct needed him, needed them. She needed them. They walked towards the massive doors, finding them open. He hesitated on the threshold, seeing the new carpet and exquisite artwork, but…it shouldn’t be like that…he pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead, trying to focus.

_“Ignis, come to me, my Knight.”_

Ignis’ hand dropped from his face and he stepped into the hall, following the haunting sound of her voice, Gladio silently following him. They came to a set of grand doors and Ignis slowly reached out to push one open but it was too heavy so Gladio stepped up to help. Afternoon sunlight flooded the massive room from a wall of windows, drawing their eyes to the far end.

Standing at the base of the incredible split staircase was a young man dressed in white with silver armour and a sword at his side. He was utterly magnificent, enough to take Ignis’ breath away, the small smile on pale lips seeming to welcome them, offering to share in a secret. He finally managed to take his eyes off him, looking up until he saw a Throne beyond any he had ever seen before in his studies but he couldn’t take it in, gaze drawn to the woman seated on it, and the man perched on the arm. They were even more beautiful than the man below them. None of them were moving and the idea they were statues flittered through his mind as he kept walking, unable to stop himself.

As he reached the base of the stairs he gasped as the woman moved, standing from her Throne. He shivered as a hand pressed to his chest, stopping him, even through his clothes the hand was as cold as the legendary Glacian. He was aware of Gladio stopping beside him, looking up at her as well. He watched her descend the stairs with inhuman grace, the icy hand dropping from his chest.

“Welcome my Knights,” she spoke and he recognised her voice from the doorway…from his dreams. “We have been waiting for you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
They had? Gladio felt strange, standing beside Ignis, watching the woman walk, no float, down the stairs towards them. He couldn’t look away from her, despite knowing there was an armed man beside Ignis. Knights, they weren’t Knights, they were nothing compared to her. She walked up to him and reached out to touch his cheek with a hand that was freezing cold but instead of pulling away he found himself leaning into her touch, even as his skin broke out in goose bumps. Her hand slipped around to the back of his neck, tugging him down and he didn’t try to fight it, his eyes falling closed as she kissed him.

“It is alright dear Gladio, your devotion will be rewarded. I am here now, you never need worry again,” she whispered, and Gladio slowly opened his eyes to stare into silvery blue. She knew his name! “Surrender to me,” she commanded before kissing him again, and he felt his body relaxing. He knew who she was now, his Queen, and he dropped his eyes. When she stepped back he fell to his knees, head bowed. ”Do you love me Gladio?”

“Yes,” he swore. He loved her with everything he was, she was his Queen. Did she doubt his devotion?

“Would you do anything I command?”

“Anything, my Queen.”

“What do you think my love? Is our Knight telling the truth?” She asked and he wanted to know who she was talking to but he did not move.

“Yes, he is,” a voice answered from higher up, the man who had been sitting on the arm of the Throne. There was silence and then a hand tipped his head up, a male hand, and this time the eyes he met were the colour of dark sapphires. “You always tell the truth, don’t you Gladdy?” he asked and Gladio felt confused, how did he know that nickname? “You found me, just like I knew you would,” he smiled at Gladio and he knew that smile.

“Noctis,” he whispered in awe. This was Noctis?

Noctis stroked his face, his hand as icy as his Queens. “You must be tired old friend, you barely stopped to sleep during your journey.”

Yes…he was tired. He felt Noct grip his shoulders, pulling him back to his feet and he swayed in exhaustion.

“Come, lie here and sleep,” Noctis guided him to the side and he could barely keep his eyes open. It didn’t matter though, Noctis helped him lie down, running a cold hand through his hair and he sighed in pleasure at the sensation, eyes too heavy to open at all. “It’s alright Gladio, our Flower Knight, just sleep, you will understand so much more when you wake,” Noctis’ promise was the last thing he heard as sleep claimed him. Flower Knight…..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She left Gladio to Noctis, knowing her Prince would get him settled, and instead turned her attention to the last Knight, Ignis Scientia. It was his interest in her that had set all of this in motion, he was the one that had been researching her history for so long and yet he had dismissed her powers as mere children’s stories.

He was unable to take his eyes off her but she could see the lingering confusion. Despite his consuming need to find Noctis, his analytical mind had been able to resist to an extent, helping him realise several times that something was wrong. It wasn’t the same sort of resistance as dear Prompto had held, although from his looks he too likely held Tenebraean blood somewhere in his ancestry. No, this was what made military officers and politicians harder to ensnare at first, they relied on cold logic and facts above all else and paid little heed to emotion.

It would take more to make him submit but that was half of the fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ignis watched as the woman approached Gladio, kissing him, and he felt a flare of jealousy, wanting her to speak to him, kiss him. What? That made no sense, did it? Then the man was approaching Gladio and she turned her attention to him, their eyes meeting and he felt like he could stare into her enchanting eyes forever. A freezing cold hand caressed his face and he was distantly aware that no human could be so cold and live.

The myths…there was…the White Queen, she could…his thoughts scattered as soft lips pressed against his, his parting helplessly when she sought to deepen the kiss. She smelt like his Mother’s berry tarts and he breathed in deeply, it had been so long since he had smelt them, the scent always reminded him of days spent in the safety and love of his childhood home, his Mother’s arms….

“Very good dear Ignis, relax. You are safe here, my Knight,” a melodious voice whispered in his ear.

He continued to breathe deeply and slowly he felt the tension melt from his body. She moved back, icy hands cupping his face, their eyes meeting again and it was almost like the silver was swirling…hypnotic. This was….he should…..

“Surrender to me, you never have to worry again,” she promised and then she was kissing him again and his mind went peacefully blank, exhaustion stealing the strength from his limbs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
She kissed him, deepening it and he didn’t fight her. She felt his chest expand as she held him, breathing in deeply, the tension slowly melting from his body and she wondered what scent had been coaxed form the depth of his memory to cause it. Everyone had one or two that would make them relax, make them remember being at peace. She broke the kiss and leant in to whisper to him. “Very good dear Ignis, relax. You are safe here, my Knight.” His only response was to continue breathing deep and slow.

She moved back, icy hands cupping his face, forcing him to meet her gaze again, knowing what he would see. He stared, transfixed, eyes dulling as the multiple assaults worked to break his resistance fully. She could almost see half formed thoughts scatter in his mind.

“Surrender to me, you never have to worry again,” she promised and then she pulled him down into another kiss, feeling the last of the tension dissipate from his body as he sagged against her. She broke the kiss and gently tipped his head up, finding his eyes empty of awareness as her power twined ever deeper into his being.

Noctis moved in and took him from her, carrying him to lay beside Gladio, letting them sleep through the first stage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Gladio stirred sluggishly, wanting to go right back to sleep, able to feel Iggy’s arm thrown over his waist in his sleep. There was nothing urgent, more sleep would be fine…

“Come on Gladio, I know you’re awake,” a voice called and he forced his eyes open, confused for a second before he lowered his gaze from the Adonis kneeling in front of him. “None of that dude.” He glanced up at the casual words, meeting bright blue eyes and the man smiled at him. His skin was so pale it glowed, paler than his Queen’s even and utterly perfect, not a scar or freckle to mar it. Hair a shade of blond he had never seen before fell to his shoulders and his smile… “Come on big guy, you know me,” the blond urged, reaching out to caress his cheek, proving his skin was just as cold as the others.

Dude…big guy… “Prompto?” that got a blinding smile from the armoured form.

“I am so happy you’re finally here; we all are. Once you’re through the Transformation the work can start.”

“Easy Prom don’t overwhelm him,” Noctis called as he walked over and Gladio’s gaze shifted to him, taking in the finery of his white clothing, the cape, the way he moved and something in his awareness stirred.

“Prince….” He whispered in awe and Noct grinned at him.

“Prompto is right, we’re all very glad you two are here now,” he held out his hand and Gladio took it, being pulled to his feet with no effort. “Very glad,” he smirked and pulled Gladio down into a kiss. He’d never thought of kissing Noctis before, though he knew the younger male was attractive, but now it felt utterly right. “You’re home now, our Knight,” Noctis whispered and Gladio nodded.

He was one of their Knights, he belonged to them, they could do as they pleased with him and he would do anything they wished.

“Prom, show Gladio to our Queen. I will wait with Iggy,”

Prompto nodded and led Gladio from the Throne Room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis watched them go and then sat down beside Iggy, running his fingers through his hair for a bit before reaching out and carefully tugging his glasses off. His sight wasn’t that bad and soon it would be even better than with the lenses. It took another two hours according to Ignis’ watch before the human began to stir, being out longer due to how he had tried to fight, and how much influence Lunafreya had to exert over him.

Dazed green eyes slowly opened, struggling to focus and Noct kept up the soothing petting, smiling when Ignis pressed into his cold touch. “It’s alright Iggy, you’re safe, take your time,” he whispered. How hard had he been fighting to be this out of it? The thought that maybe she’d gone overboard never even crossed his mind. He shifted around, leaning against the stairs and drew Ignis’ lax body into his lap, cradling him. Ignis let out a breathy little whine, head lolling and Noctis steadied him. “You’re really out of it huh?” Was he…Noctis lifted Ignis’ head a bit more, looking closely and sure enough his eyes were already beginning to shift colour.

He shifted his grip and stood up, carrying him easily, making sure Iggy’s head was nestled on his shoulder. He carried him upstairs and after mentally querying his Queen, took Iggy to his own room, settling him on the bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Everything was hazy, his body too heavy to move, thoughts jumbled and sluggish. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes but he couldn’t make sense of anything except the sensation of cold petting his hair, pressing into it reflexively. He was aware of a buzz of noise and then being moved, a breathy whine coming from him at the relief of freezing cold against his body.

He drifted, hazing images passing him by and then there was something soft and smooth under his body, cold caressing his side and it felt so good. He whined again in response; he was so hot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis carefully stripped Ignis, gently caressing his bare side and Ignis whined again, he was almost feverishly hot to the touch so his own cold skin must be a relief. Why was he hot though? He stripped and curled around the slightly taller male, getting a sigh of relief, Ignis weakly trying to press closer to his freezing skin. “It’s okay, you’re alright,” he whispered.

He looked up when Lunafreya entered and she walked over to the bed, taking Ignis’ face in he hands, staring down at him, feeling how hot his body was before she smiled. “It seems we will only have two Knights my love.”

“Will he be alright?” he asked in alarm and she freed a hand to stroke Noct’s cheek, calming him.

“He will be fine my love. Eos was once a planet inhabited by many species, not just humans. The Transformation has activated dormant genes within him,” she explained and Noct relaxed, stroking Ignis’ hot skin and he practically purred in reaction. “It will be interesting to see how the two combine.”

“How is Gladio?” he asked, keeping up the comfort touch.

“Doing well although he is not yet showing signs of the Transformation. We will look after him, you care for Ignis.”

“Yes my Queen,” of course he would. She leant down to kiss him before leaving. He shifted, rolling Ignis so they were face to face, letting his hand run up and down his spine and Ignis pressed into his hand and yes…that was an actual purr. He stared into hazy green eyes, seeing a tint of gold to them now even as the green was becoming clearer, more vibrant, fumbling hands coming up, pressing into his chest. “With me?” he asked gently, stroking his cheek and Ignis pressed into his hand.

He blinked and then frowned slightly in confusion. “Mmmhhh…” he shook his head.

“That’s it Iggy,” he urged, seeing some of the haze clear. He felt him try to stiffen and moved his fingers to messy dark blond hair. “Easy, you’re okay,” he soothed. “It’s me, Specs, Noctis.”

Ignis relaxed as he petted his hair. “N..Noct?”

“I’ve got you,” he promised, feeling Ignis slump further, curling as close as he could.

“What….f…feel….hot…” he was obviously struggling to speak and it hurt a little to hear him so confused.

“I know, it’ll pass,” he promised, feeling Ignis rub his cheek against his chest. He’d told Prom he was part cat but…Iggy was really acting it right now. He stroked his hand firmly down his back over and over and Iggy pressed into it, eyes going hazy again. Whatever was happening to him was very different, he remembered the pain, the ever-growing coldness, but she had been there the whole time and he knew she was there for Gladio, so was Prompto. He would be there for Ignis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto lay curled into his Queen, Gladio asleep again on the bed. He was barely showing signs yet but they were there if he looked closely enough. He was looking a little paler, the tattoo standing out more than normal and his temperature had dropped a degree or two.

“Is Iggy okay?” he asked, almost dozing, pressing into the light pressure of her fingers in his hair.

“He will be,” she assured him. “He won’t be a Knight though. He carries dormant genes from one of the old races, in starting this, those genes have activated.”

“Oh…”

She kissed him and he sighed, relaxing immediately. “We will look after him.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed agreement, all of his worried fading away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
He felt…strange, kind of floaty, utterly relaxed…he slowly became aware of a hand stroking firmly along his spine and oh! It felt really good! He felt a noise vibrate out of his chest as he arched into the touch and that helped jolt his brain into gear, body tensing.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” a voice murmured in his ear and the tension faded immediately, body going limp.

“Wha…”

“You with me Iggy?” the voice was male, warm where the body pressed against his was cold, the familiar nickname…

“Noct?”

“Yeah, how’re you feeling?” Noct’s hand had moved from stroking his spine to lazily tracing patterns on his hip and Ignis realised he was naked…and he didn’t care. He felt utterly safe and content, feeling that odd noise vibrating in him again. He heard Noct chuckle, cold lips pressing to the skin behind his ear and he groaned, that felt really good.

“N…Noct? What…I…” he needed to think, something was happening. Where? Noct…Noct was missing…the woman…Tenebrae…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“I’m here, you’re safe,” he whispered, he could feel that Iggy was different to Prompto who had immediately recognised him as his Prince before being able to see he was Noctis. Then again, Ignis hadn’t really seen him yet, his back to Noctis’ chest. The last time didn’t count, he doubted Iggy remembered that vague awakening.

While Ignis was no longer burning with fever, his body was still warm, even warmer than it had been as a human. His skin had still became pale and perfect, his hair even longer than Prom’s and a darker shade of golden blond with streaks of rich brown and red through it. He was definitely no longer human…but he wasn’t exactly like them either, there was something else thrown into the mix as well, like a hybrid being. The way he reacted to him was pretty amazing too. Ignis had always held himself aloof from most physical affection and now he was literally purring, body limp in his hold. He used the hand on Ignis’ hip to tug him around until they were face to face, revealing stunning eyes the colour of emeralds but with golden flecks through them that seemed to shine slightly when the light hit them.

Ignis stared back at him, eyes tracing his features and he could see him struggling to put his new looks together with who he was. The instant, mindless, adoration wasn’t there but slowly the confusion was fading away and then Ignis moved closer, pressing his nose to Noctis’ throat, sniffing him? He must have liked what he smelt as he began purring again, hands kneading at his chest and Noctis wrapped his arm around his waist. When he got Ignis to look up again he looked kind of blissed out.

“Iggy?”

“Mmmm?”

“Do I smell that good?” he asked and Ignis blinked slowly at him, a dopey smile on his lips, something he’d never seen on Ignis before. Was this his version then of their devotion and love to their Queen and Prompto’s to him? “Okay then.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto moaned, kissing Gladio, clinging to his shoulders as he rocked against him. He felt lips press against his shoulder and shivered as hands roamed over his back, pressing back into Noct’s touch. It felt so good being sandwiched between them, their hands all over him, knowing exactly where to touch him to drive him crazy.

He could feel his Queen watching them which made it even better, could hear Iggy whimpering softly and he managed to turn his head far enough to look, seeing him rubbing his face against her leg, before she tugged him up with a hand in his hair to kiss him, Iggy instantly relaxing.

Prompto gasped as Gladio’s teeth sank into his neck, pulling his attention back to what was happening in the bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya sat upon her throne, smiling at the sight of the two kneeling at the foot of the stairs. Seated on the arm of her throne was her Prince and kneeling at his feet was Iggy. His ancestry and its activation had been a shock, but he was still bound to her so it made no real difference.

She reached out to run her hand through his hair and Iggy purred, pressing back into her hand. Ninety percent of the time the boy was ruled completely by instincts, communicating in touch and sound, unable to speak. The remaining ten he would be able to speak, to act almost ‘human’ if a little hazy, evidence of the bond to her, just like his pale skin was. She had never thought she would see a Felinide ever again, it was a pity he had not gained the tail or ears of his kind, though his lower spine was very sensitive, as were his ears. He had bonded more strongly to Noctis than herself but it made no difference, he still obeyed, still sought out her touch, and his presence had been helping with her returning powers.

Gladio’s Transformation had gone as usual, less drawn out than Prompto’s. His tattoo appeared almost as dark as Noct’s hair against his pale white skin, his hair half way between Prompto’s and Ignis’ in length, dead straight, thick and dark chocolate brown in colour. His eyes were a brilliant, clear amber, his body rippling with muscles. Their Knights were quite a physical contrast to each other. Both were utterly devoted to them and eager to please. Taking them both to bed at once had been wonderful.

Now however, it was time to work. While the continent was only sparsely populated, it would be smart to start with that population, ensure no one learned of her presence until it was too late.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
With few people ever visiting the continent due to the legend of the White Queen and often inhospitable climate, no one noticed as the various towns changed. One by one, they fell to the Queen, Prince, and their Knights.

It’d start slowly, the most vulnerable beginning to dream of the Queen or Prince, hear her or him calling to them. Those were the people who felt like they didn’t belong, who felt unloved, who wanted someone to look after them. They would begin spacing out, becoming calm, wandering off, only to return utterly content and from there the dreams would spread.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Noct,” Iggy smiled at him and Noctis tugged him down onto the settee, bringing his back to rest against his own chest. He sighed in pleasure, leaning back against him, his body relaxing as he breathed in Noct’s intoxicating scent.

“How do you feel?” Noct asked as Iggy rubbed his cheek against his chest.

“Wonderful,” he practically purred. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Iggy,” Noctis murmured, kissing the top of his head, and he could smell the truth in his words.

Noct loved him, Queen loved him, and he loved them. He wanted to be with them all the time, to bask in their scents. He lived to be with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Nyx sighed and put the nets aside. He didn’t particularly like the work but it paid okay. The whole continent was creepy as far as he was concerned, even without the old legends. He would much rather be home in Galahd but work had become scarce, forcing more and more of them to leave home, sending part of their wages back.

He rubbed his eyes, worn out from several days at sea with a crew who didn’t particularly like him. He stretched and then left the dock, heading to the tiny hut he stayed in when on land. The streets were quiet for early evening but he didn’t pay any real attention He didn’t even bother with any of the tinned food, stripping off to shower off the remaining sea salt and then he collapsed on the rickety cot, exhausted.

He fell asleep quickly but shifted restlessly on the cot, eyes flickering behind closed lids as he dreamed.

_TBC…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is always so calm and in control so I decided to have him as almost completely ruled by instincts.  
> I’m thinking one more chapter?  
> Would have been up earlier but I found an infestation of baby spiders and I am terrified of spiders so I have not had a good last 2 days.


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Nyx woke slowly, blinking dazedly up at the ceiling before getting up, staggering, not stopping to redress before leaving his hut. He could hear her calling to him, offering him a life of happiness and peace if he only loved and worshipped her. The town was quiet, people going about their lives with happy smiles on their faces, all glancing at him knowingly as he stumbled passed them, the other crew members slowly joining him in walking out of town. He was so tired….everything was a blur but he was driven on by the whispers in his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto leant against a tree, watching for the sailors. They were the only ones who had yet to be freed. The whole continent now knew the truth and had eagerly proclaimer her their Queen as well. They lived their lives but now did so in utter peace, there was no crime anymore, no violence or lies, anything bad. Soon, they would begin reaching out to Lucis as it was them who had hurt their Queen so long ago, they could not be allowed to try to stop them.

He knew his Queen was looking out for someone special, someone who could take the place that should have been Iggy’s, a third Knight. They would accept anyone she chose because she would never pick the wrong person. They would welcome them with open arms, love him, and he would love them in return.

He straightened as the sailors stumbled sleepily into the clearing, smiling gently at them as they all stared at him before sinking to their knees, heads bowed. He walked towards them, seeing sunburnt skin, smelling alcohol on all of them…but one. He reached out and tipped the man’s head up, he was older than even Gladio by a few years but there was something intriguing. His hair was dark and worn long except for the sides which were shaved close, braids falling from one temple….he was Galahdan. It was rare to see them away from their island nation.

He felt his Queen touch his mind, looking through his eyes and he smiled softly at the man, feeling her power flow through him and into the man. “Welcome brother,” Prompto whispered as blue eyes closed and the man slumped into his arms. He lay him down nearby and then returned to the others. Only their Queen could transform someone, but they were her instruments in the world, she could use them to bring the humans under control. When the sailors were sent on their way, they were firmly in love with the Queen and at peace.

Prompto returned to the sleeping man and hefted him over a shoulder, eager to return home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx stirred slowly, blue eyes opening to find himself somewhere unfamiliar. He pushed himself up to find he was in a massive room…a throne room. How did he get there? Was it a dream. “Welcome home, dear Knight,” a voice unlike any he had ever heard called out and he turned to see a woman walking towards him. he had heard her voice before…calling to him in his dreams. She was real. He had never seen a woman so beautiful; he was unworthy to be in her presence. He fell to his knees, head bowed and then an icy hand caressed his cheek, tipping his head up. “What is your name?” she asked.

“Nyx Ulric,” he answered, pressing into her touch. He was drawn to his feet and then she tugged his head down, kissing him, and he couldn’t help moaning in pleasure. He had been kissed before but none could compare to her. “Will you surrender to me dear Nyx?” she asked, caressing his face.

“Yes,” he whispered in awe.

“Your Brothers have waited so long for you to join them. Do you love me, my Knight?”

“Yes my Queen.” He loved her more than life itself, all thought of his Mother and Sister back in Galahd fading away, meaningless.

She kissed him again and he felt his body relaxing further, felt cold hands holding him up. He slumped into the grip, feeling a cold, firm body behind him, male. One of his Brothers? Lips caressed his throat while she kissed him and then both stopped.

“Sleep now Nyx,” an unfamiliar voice murmured in his ear and before he could turn his head to see who it was his heavy eyes fell shut and would not open again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held the older male up easily as he slipped into the sleep, it was interesting that he looked kind of similar to how he had when he was human. He looked up as Gladio and Prompto approached, handing their sleeping brother to them.

“Once Nyx has adjusted, our work on Lucis will begin.”

“I’m glad, so many people are unhappy in Lucis, the conditions outside of the cities are horrible. Insomnia is overcrowded and the crime right is crazy. Once they know the peace you can give them it will be so much better,” Noctis told her, smiling at his Queen. All those people who had worked for his Father, the kids he’d gone to school with, everyone, they would finally be truly happy.

“I could never have chosen better for my Prince than you,” she praised and he smiled shyly. She kissed him and he held her close. “You truly care for the people, even the humans.”

“They have their uses,” he answered. They were weak and unattractive, but even they should be happy. He’d been one of them once after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio looked over to see Iggy watching from where he crouched in the doorway, holding his hand out to him, and he came into the room, pressing his face into Gladio’s hand, purring. He pulled the lanky body up into his lap and Iggy curled into him, kneading his chest with a hand. As time passed, Iggy became more and more animalistic, only their Queen and Prince could coax words from him now. It didn’t stop them loving him, or Iggy loving them in return. He was always so eager for affection, so different to how he had been before his heritage was woken by the Transformation.

“This is Nyx, Iggy. He’s going to be a Knight,” he explained, despite knowing Iggy wouldn’t really understand. He picked up Nyx’s hand and held it to Iggy’s nose, letting him take in his scent. He knew Iggy would smell their Queen on Nyx and he did, purring and nosing at the limp hand before his attention wandered from Nyx and back to Gladio.

He purred, pressing closer, tilting his head back and Gladio chuckled, kissing him softly. Iggy was pliant in his arms, the purr of happiness continual, even as they kissed. He remembered how Iggy had been before, as a human, and he definitely liked this Iggy even more. He had always been tired, tense, swamped by work to keep his position at the university but now he was utterly free. He felt Iggy shift, rubbing his barely clothed body against Gladio’s own armoured form and he chuckled again, glancing at Prompto who smiled and stretched out beside Nyx. So Gladio stood with Iggy in his arms and carried him to his room, feeling sharp nails tugging at his clothing.

“Patience Iggy,” he rubbed his back as he walked, pressing firmly, especially where his tail would be if it had grown, and Iggy whined breathlessly but at least he was still, letting Gladio walk. He carried him to the bed and Iggy wriggled out of his loose trousers even as Gladio removed his armour and then the clothing beneath before joining him on the massive bed. Iggy would go naked if allowed and sometimes he did, other times they made him wear at least pants so that he would be less distracting. A far cry from the immaculate dress pants and jackets he once wore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx woke slowly, blinking up at the ceiling, he knew so much now. He knew who he was, who he served and why. He felt a hand caress his cheek and turned his head to meet crystalline blue eyes, smiling at his brother. “Prompto,” he whispered and the other Knight smiled at him.

“Welcome home,” Prompto murmured before kissing him and it felt really good. He realised he was naked but it didn’t bother him, it never really had all that much, but now he didn’t care at all, pressing closer to the blond Knight.

When they parted for air he smiled. “I’m home,” he whispered in awe before Prompto kissed him again, he no longer felt cold and Nyx knew it was because his own body was now the same, he truly was one of them, no longer human. Who would want to be human anyway?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya looked down from her Throne, smiling at the three young men kneeling before the stairs, their heads bowed. Nyx now looked as young as the other two, his body flawless and strong, male perfection. “It is time to begin helping Lucis understand the truth,” she told them. “Do you understand what you are to do?

“Yes my Queen,” they answered in unison.

“Then tomorrow, it begins.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya lay back in her bed, enjoying the attentions of her Knights. They would leave for Lucis in the morning, Nyx to Lestallum, Gladio to Insomnia, and Prompto to Galdin Quay. Noctis would join them if needed and she would remain to ensure the safety of those already under her rule. For now, it was time to relax and enjoy their ever-eager bodies.

Nyx expertly kissed her, her hand buried in his braids, while Gladio kissed and caressed her breasts, Prompto laying between her legs. Being the centre of attention of the three of them at once was amazing. They acted almost as one to bring her pleasure, the bond between the three Knights strong. It was why three Knights were best, it strengthened the ties between them to where they were almost one person and they were proving it now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis kissed Iggy, knowing he could smell their Knights and Queen just down the hall. He whined and writhed under Noctis; green/gold eyes wide as he stared up at Noctis. He kneaded at the sheets with sharp nails, pale skin flushed slightly, mouth slack as he panted. He mewled needily, hips jerking, seeking friction and Noctis smiled down at him. He loved seeing him so utterly mindless with need.

He kissed him again, running his tongue along Iggy’s canines, like his nails they had grown sharper and were becoming larger. Lunafreya had only ever known full blooded Felinides and none had ever been so closely bound to her as Iggy was so even his Queen did not know exactly how he would continue to develop and change. They were a sentient, humanoid species, but one that had been kept as pampered pets, their intelligence limited. Noctis still hoped that Iggy would develop at least some of their more distinctive attributes.

“I love you Iggy,” he whispered as he entered the willing and eager body beneath him.

“N…No…Noct….love,” he whined breathlessly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx walked the streets of Lestallum, trying not to grimace at the stench of humanity all around him, it would be a vast improvement once the city joined them. He was heading for the local barracks, his orders clear. The military had to be shown first, then the government, after that everyone else would quickly fall into line. He watched the soldiers, letting his Queen’s power flow through him, he could detect no one his Queen would want brought to her for Transformation so they would all serve as humans. Slowly, they began to part, going to their beds. One man remained behind and there was something…familiar.

He turned and Nyx smiled before slipping inside soundlessly, walking up behind him. he pinned the human to the wall and grinned at him. “Getting slow Libs,” he whispered to his childhood friend who stared at him in shock.

“N…Nyx? He stammered out.

“It’s alright, just surrender and let go,” he breathed in his ear, feeling him struggle briefly before slowly relaxing as he continued to whisper encouragement. When he pulled back he saw the glassiness in blue eyes, the hands that had gripped his arm relaxing and falling limp to Libertus’ sides. He had forgotten his old friend had decided to come to Lucis to earn Gil to send home. A captain already, he had done well for himself.

“Nnnnyx…..” he slurred, head rolling against the wall, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to remain awake.

“Give in Libs, you’ll never have to worry about anything again. Give yourself to your Queen,” he told him and his eyes closed, head slumping forward as he fell into a deep sleep. Nyx lifted him effortlessly and carried him form the room, finding Libs’ room easily enough. He settled him on the bed and then moved through the building, ensuring all of the occupants were lost in dreamland.

Finding someone from his old life had been a shock, but he felt no desire to ask his Queen for Libertus to join them. He would be fine as he was. Nyx needed no one but his Queen, Prince and Brothers, Iggy too. If Libertus was in Lestallum, did that mean Crowe was as well?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio moved silently through the house, remembering chasing Iris through the halls when they were little, their Dad coming home from work. He moved to Iris’ room, seeing her fast asleep in bed, flyers all over every surface, flyers with pictures of Noct, Prom, Iggy, and himself, declaring them missing. He sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. “It’s alright Iris, I’m here,” he whispered, letting his Queen’s power run form him and into his sister. She stirred at his touch and voice but then went still, falling into an even deeper sleep. “You don’t need to worry about anything, especially us. Let the Queen show you, be free little sister.” He stroked her cheek and she mumbled in her sleep, making him smile at the barely audible word….Queen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled as he sat on the dock, bare feet in the cool water. He missed the others, but they were also always with him, he could feel them all in his mind. He watched the sun set over the water, it was really pretty and he knew that once he would have been snapping away with his camera. It wasn’t home but it was still pretty. The resort lights coming on made it even prettier and meant it was time to get to work. He stood and moved towards the row of homes set back from the resort that housed the staff for the resort and the ferries.

He paused though as he spotted an occupied bench at the base of the stairs up from the dock, heard the sounds of two people kissing and whispering. He moved closer and was surprised to find he recognised the man Dino something…a reporter, he’d bought a few of Prompto’s photos over the years. It wouldn’t do to have a nosy reporter notice anything odd. He walked up behind them and let his Queen’s power surge through him and into the couple as he rested a hand on the back of each neck. “Time to sleep, sleep and dream. Let go of all your worries and surrender yourself to your Queen,” he whispered. He felt them both stiffen in alarm at his touch.

“What?” Dino tried to pull away but Prompto held on, no human was strong enough to break his grip.

“Din…” he felt the woman relaxing, her head lolling in his grip.

“Coctura? Wha…” Dino struggled weakly to get to her before gradually relaxing.

Prompto knew that name, the chef of the resorts restaurant, and the woman Dino liked. Obviously he’d gotten the girl. He would have even more time to spend with her now as he lost the drive to investigate anything that caught his eye. Prompto let them go and moved to the front of the bench, arranging their sleeping bodies comfortably. He left them to sleep, heading for the houses, the ferries would be stopped to ensure no one slipped away, not that the island nations would be strong enough to cause real trouble or anything but it was better they never get the chance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iggy purred, rubbing his cheek against her thigh, staring up at her with green/gold eyes full of love. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and he pressed into her touch eagerly. If he had his way, he would spend his entire life in bed with them or their Knights.

She patted the cushion beside her and he crawled up onto it, laying with his head in her lap, kneading at her leg, careful of his nails. “Such a good boy,” she praised him and he purred louder. She closed her eyes, feeling her Knights calling on her power. What were the odds that all three would come across humans they had known? Yet there was no hesitation in their actions, they were pleased to be helping to give those humans peace.

She opened her eyes to find a naked Noctis in the doorway, body still wet from the bath. She let her gaze wander his body, hearing the needy noise from Iggy as he spotted him too. “I think dear Noct would like us to join him pet, what do you think?” she petted Iggy’s hair and he pressed into her touch.

“Join,” he whimpered and she smiled.

“Go on then,” she told him and he scrambled off the settee to move to Noct’s side. despite how awkward he should appear, he moved with sheer grace and speed on all fours, crouching at Noctis’ feet. Her Prince gently guided Iggy upright on two legs and kissed him firmly, Iggy going limp as his hands massaged the back of the Felinides neck. He drew Iggy into the bathing room and she got up to follow, finding Iggy’s pants discarded on the marble floor, her two boys already in the steaming hot water. Iggy was straddling Noct’s lap, hands clutching his shoulders, head back and eyes closed. She let her gown fall from her body and stepped in, pressing against Iggy’s back, hands caressing his sides. “So eager to please,” she whispered, nibbling his ear. “Such a good boy Iggy,” she praised, moving her hand around and down his body to gently grasp him, stroking him, as Noct’s hands on his hips moved him at the pace Noctis wanted.

Iggy was panting desperately for air, body trembling, as he remained still, letting them control his body, obviously having been told to stay still. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him before staring. His eyes were still a mix of green and gold but his pupils had become vertical slits, another sign of his Felinide heritage.

“Isn’t he beautiful like this?” Noctis asked, his own breathing becoming shaky with pleasure.

“Our beautiful Iggy,” she agreed, kissing the side of his neck. He whined in need but remained still, letting them move him as they pleased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dino woke up, lying on the bench, Coctura lying on top of him, looking so peaceful. Why had they fallen asleep outside? He curled an arm around her waist, what did it matter? He didn’t want to move, memories of his dreams still clear. It sounded so nice….not to worry about anything, just to be with Coctura in peace. She stirred and smiled sleepily at him and he lifted his head to kiss her gently. She cuddled closer, the sun warming them as they dozed, hearing the gentle call of the Queen….their Queen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stared out the window of his childhood home, watching the city that supposedly never slept, and yet every night more and more lights went out as the dreams spread, making them want to sleep. He glanced over at where Iris was cooking a meal for herself and Clarus, her expression peaceful. She hadn’t resisted at all, after one night of dreams she had knelt at his feet, head bowed, utterly devoted to their Queen. Clarus had taken almost a week to surrender but he had always been a very stubborn man. Now he understood that his resistance had been silly, that his life now was so much better.

Already, the crime rate in the city was dropping, people calmer, happier. The Guard were already falling under the Queen’s power, walking patrols with smiles on their faces. Insomnia was the largest city in all of Lucis, it would take the longest, but he would remain as long as it took. Much of the government was still resisting, many lived off caffeine and so barely slept, making it harder to get to them, but he had time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx walked through Lestallum, Crowe and Libertus following him. He liked seeing them totally at peace and happy. They would do anything he told them to, because he was one of their Queen’s Knights. It turned out quite a few of his birth people now lived in Lestallum and now all of them understood that they lived solely to serve the Queen, to obey her every command and in return they experienced her love and peace. He was having faster progress with the local government than poor Gladio but that was to be expected. Lestallum’s government was just that, local, while all of Lucis answered to Insomnia. Prompto was having the easiest time and had moved on from Galdin to Caem, ensuring no boats would be allowed to travel until the Queen wished.

They all longed to return home, to be with their Queen, Prince, and their pet but they knew their work was vital to protect them all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt familiar arms wrap around him and sagged into his Prince’s embrace, turning his head for a kiss. He turned around, resting his hands on Noct’s shoulders, staring up at him in wonder. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am,” Noct smiled and kissed him again. “We’ve missed you all so much.” He ran his fingers through Prom’s hair and he pressed closer.

Seeing them every time he went to sleep wasn’t enough, he wanted so badly to go home, but he knew they couldn’t until Lucis was safe. “I love you,” he whispered, clinging to Noct and then he was being lifted, carried to the hotel where he had taken a room, Noct knowing where it was already.

Soon they were lying naked on the bed together, Noctis taking his time to ensure Prompto knew how loved he was. He missed having the three of them at home, of just sitting with them, talking, having fun. Iggy couldn’t hold conversations, though it was always nice spending time with him, his was a very simple love and view of life. He spent a lot of time talking with Lunafreya, listening to her stories of times long past, knowing that Iggy would have loved them once.

When the sun rose, he kissed Prompto again before leaving for Insomnia to help Gladio since he was taking the longest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smiled at her Knights as they once more knelt before her, they had done very well. Noctis walked up the stairs to take his customary place at her side and Iggy moved to kneel at his feet, pressing into his legs, Noctis reaching down to pet his head as Iggy’s tail moved to curl around one of Noct’s ankles, making him smile.

Only the smaller, more remote, island nations remained and then the world would be hers for all time. She had done it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis kissed his Queen, hands roaming her body, happy to have been called to her bed for the night. He had missed the Knights when they had been gone but when he had been sent to help them, he had missed her even more. He didn’t know how long they had been apart; time held no meaning for him anymore, he just knew he hated being separated.

“Shh beloved, we’ll never be parted again,” she promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya walked along the bridges of Tenebrae, smiling as the once empty buildings echoed with the sounds of happy people.

Iggy moved along at her side; ears perked as he listened to the sounds of people going about their lives. Other than his pale, furless, and flawless skin, he looked like the Felinides she remembered now. It had taken three human lifetimes for the changes to finish but it was done. He could only speak an odd word here and there, communicating solely through body language and the native sounds of his species. It was amusing how much the human children loved him, they would gather round him, petting him, treating him like another domestic cat. Despite lethal claws, Iggy was always exceedingly gentle with them, even when they tugged on his tail or hair. As they became teenagers though they would stop playing as they drifted into the content, peaceful mindset of the adults.

The world had changed so much since Noctis had freed her. No one owned anything, everything was shared and no one went hungry or cold. Children were raised communally until old enough for their minds to succumb to her siren call. There was no marriage or divorce, no crime. History had been forgotten, no one cared about the past and only cared about the future in that they lived to serve her. People accepted whatever job they were given whether it was growing food or raising the children and they were happy to do it, never complaining.

Noctis had only had to lead her Knights once, against a small group of children who had been unaffected as they grew up and had decided they didn’t like the way the other adults acted as they became adults as well, not wanting to bow to anyone, even her. They now served in her Palace, cleaning it, incapable of independent thought at all. It was a better use for them than simply killing them. They did as they were told but they felt nothing, they were empty of all personality, thought, and emotion.

If she had one regret…it was being unable to have Noctis’ child. None of them could have children, their bodies literally frozen, unchanging. She was eternal, Noctis, her Knights, and Iggy were potentially eternal. They could be destroyed, like Ravus had been so long ago, but it took unbelievable damage to do so. A child with his hair and her eyes would have been beautiful but it would never happen.

She allowed humans to live in her city because they were useful, she still did not care for their race, an attitude she had passed on to the others. They had not grieved at all when human family and friends had passed, just accepted it as a fact of their lives and continued on. It was how it should be; humanity were made to be ruled, the occasional member of the species special enough to join them. It had happened only twice since Nyx had completed her Knights, both men. She would never Transform a woman. Both of them lived in one of the smaller Palaces together. They loved and served her, but they were not part of her Court and they accepted it. Titus and Luche had been friends before Nyx had brought them to her, now they lived together, unable to stand the thought of being with a human, despite the fact Luche had been with a human woman before his Transformation The woman had simply accepted he was now beyond her and moved on.

She eventually returned to her Palace, Iggy at her side, the children waving goodbye. They went to her chambers where she found Noctis still sleeping. With a smile she stripped off, nodding to Iggy who wriggled out of his pants as well. They joined Noctis on the bed, waking him up to find him fully refreshed from their earlier activities and ready for more.

“My wonderful Prince,” she murmured in his ear as he thrust into her body, his sapphire eyes full of love and devotion.

“My Queen,” he smiled before kissing her.

Yes, she had everything she had ever wanted and deserved and it was all due to the two in her bed, Iggy for his research and Noct for insisting on finding her to prove Iggy right. Down the hall, Gladio and Nyx had teamed up on Prom, driving him insane with pleasure, his voice audible even in her room as he begged for more.

Life was perfect.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I could end this here. Or I could add 1 more, maybe 2, chapters. Thought it’d be interesting to have one where Lunafreya is the one with plans for the world.


End file.
